monster rancher/mega-ranger
by edwa
Summary: This is a crossover with a live action seris that is from japan
1. Default Chapter Title

monster rancher/mega-ranger part one

by Edwa

  
  


A/N: mega-ranger is short for electromagnetic task force mega-ranger, which is a Japanese show that has clips that sabon entertainment used in the show, power Rangers in space. The items used in this fan fiction are from mega-Rangers and because no one knows what mega-Rangers is, the names the items or characters that were used in power Rangers in space will be in (...). In mega-ranger the battle riser(battliser) boosts the power of the mega-sniper(astro blaster) by 1.5 when mega-red(red ranger) presses "03". This story takes after the mega-ranger and the last episode of monster rancher. The knowledge I have of mega-Rangers is limited to what I learned from the Internet, so it will not be exact.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own mega-Rangers or monster rancher they belonged to their respective companies.

  
  


* * *

It has been several years sense Genki fused the five pieces of the mind of the Phoenix and was sent back to his world by the power created when the Phoenix and Moo destroyed themselves. Now he was an ordinary teenager and couldn't summon the power he had when he fused his monster friends to restore the Phoenix. He was thinking about all that happened to him in the monster world when he came upon a arcade. He decided to see if there were any new games that could take his mind off his friends. When he went inside he found a new game called mega-Rangers challenge and decided to try it out. He saw another kid their and challenge him to a game. The coin and the game started it had a 3-D projector that showed the battle from all sides. He chose the character mega-red as his and the kid chose mega-black. Genki showed a lot of skill in the game even though it was first time. He activated the characters weapon called the drill saber(spiral saber) and used the finishing move. He noticed that some men were watching him.

"May I help you?", Asked Genki. "Yes, but can we talked someplace more private?", asked one of the men. They went to the back of the arcade. " Okay, what you want?"" It's about how well to played the game, you must of practiced very hard, am I rite?" " Actually, that was my first try. But I do play video games a lot so I guess it just comes naturally to me."" Excellent, sir we represent a company called INET and we would like to offer you a job."" Hold it, I haven't even heard about INET before."" Well you see that game was actually created to help choose suitable candidates to become mega-Rangers, a group of warriors that was first created 10 years ago by Professor Kubota to help protect Earth from creatures from another dimension, called Najirejia. We are trying to recreate those warriors in case they ever come back or in case there is another threat. Now we'll understand if you think we're crazy but at least consider it."" Actually I've seen things that other people wouldn't believe so I understand your dilemma, you got a deal." With that Genki shocked the man's hand selling their deal.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town energy was being sucked up by a unknown force. The energy was forming into five bodies and five spirits entered them, bringing them to life. They looked alike only two of them were females and three of them were males and each had a different color. The males were red, black, and blue, while the females were pink and yellow. They were in a back alley so they weren't seen by anyone. " It worked! It took us 10 years to do it, but it worked in now the Nejirangers will destroy the mega-Rangers and rule the Earth!" Yelled the leader. They were clad in strange outfits that looked like leather. They were the Nejirangers(Phico Rangers), creatures created by a mad scientist to destroy the mega-Rangers and secretly drain of power of the Nejirejia leader. They were destroyed by the mega-Rangers before but there spirits remained slowly gathering energy to create new bodies. " Stop with the drama already, Nejired, there's nobody here at all, so let's just find those mega-Rangers and kill them already," Said Nejiblue. "Wait! what if there gone?" Asked Nejiyellow. " Then we just take over the world," said Nejired.

  
  


To be continued...


	2. Default Chapter Title

monster rancher/mega-ranger part two

by Edwa

  
  


A/N: mega-ranger is short for electromagnetic task force mega-ranger, which is a Japanese show that has clips that sabon entertainment used in the show, power Rangers in space. The items used in this fan fiction are from mega-Rangers and because no one knows what mega-Rangers is, the names the items or characters that were used in power Rangers in space will be in (...). In mega-ranger the battle riser(battliser) boosts the power of the mega-sniper(astro blaster) by 1.5 when mega-red(red ranger) presses "03". This story takes after the mega-ranger and the last episode of monster rancher. The knowledge I have of mega-Rangers is limited to what I learned from the Internet, so it will not be exact.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own mega-Rangers or monster rancher they belonged to their respective companies.

  
  


* * *

Genki was taken to some sort of space base. He was told that they would be launched into outer space in the mega-shuttle(astro megazord shuttle). He wasn't very excited about what they told him it was alright, so he agreed he met four other people on the shuttle(I don't know any Japanese names so they will have American names). They all got in seats and buckled up a blasted off and they watched as they connected with another ship they were taken to the bridge. There was an old man who seems to be in charge. "Welcome to the mega-ship(astro mega-ship), your probably wondering why you're here." "They explained everything to us so there is nothing to explain," said Genki. The others nodded in agreement. "We would be honored to become mega-rangers," said a boy named John. "My name is Armstrong owner of INET, and you are?" "Genki," "John" he had blond hair and blue eyes. "Mike" said a boy with black hair and Brown eyes. "Sara" said a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes. "Andrew" said a boy with Brown hair and Brown eyes. "Genki will be mega-red, John will be mega-black, Andrew will be mega-blue, Mike will be mega-silver and Sara will be mega-yellow. That leaves only a mega-pink to be chosen." Just then the alarms went off, Armstrong turned to look at a screen. On it there were five figures on it. They were covered in a material that looked like leather, there were some parts that had a certain color. " What! How can this be? They are suppose to be dead!" He turns to Genki and the others. " Those five are called the NejiRangers, created to destroy the mega-rangers, they mostly want to destroy their mega-ranger counterpart. Your going to have to be deployed now." " We'll try our best, sir." Said Genki and the others. " Good, Mike, This is your keitaizer," he said, handing Mike a cell phone, "it will let you transform into mega-silver when you shout 'install' and typing in M-E-G-A. the rest of you have digitizers, you transform by yelling out 'install mega-ranger' and typing in 335 enter." They did what he said and became the mega-ranger. They used the cyber sliders(Galaxy sliders) and flew down to Earth to engage the Nejirangers.

* * *

"Well, it appears the mega-rangers are still around." Said Nejired. "Actually you have to face new mega-Rangers," yelled mega-red. They began the battle. Mega-Red and Nejires slashed at each other with their sabers, Mega-black and Nejiblack hit each other with the rod, Mega-blue and Nejiblue tried to cut each other with their Tomahawks, mega-yellow and nejiyellow were blasting each other with their slings, mega-silver was easily defeating nejipink with his silver blazer. All of a sudden Genki decided to use some of his moves from the monster world. He jumped into the air and used the velocity to send the blast of energy sent by nejired back at him as well as kicking him in the chest. Not expecting a move like that, nejired was sent flying back crashing into the others. "The new mega-red is tougher than the original," said nejired. "Nejired I've picked up on a portal to another dimension, we might be able to get some warriors there," said nejiyellow. "Good, lets go there." The nejirangers Teleports to wherever they were going. Mega-black did a satellite search and located the portal at Genki's house. All but mega-red were wondering why there was a portal and where it led. Mega-red took them to his home, but it was to late. The nejirangers already activated the portal in Genki's TV. Mega-silver tried out his forehead symbol for the very first time, he learned that it took a lot of power to activate it. They took it to the mega-ship to get the power and all the equipment and employees of INET were teleported to the monster world.

To be continued...


End file.
